


Proper Compensation

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Motivation Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Bottom Jared, Community: smpc, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Timestamp, porn pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds Jensen was worth the wait. Time Stamp to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3824692">Proper Motivation.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta Jude ([oldbatj](http://www.oldbatj.livejournal.com)) for making my words sparkle and shine!! ♥ This is purely a work of fiction, I do not personally know Jared, Jensen, or any other Supernatural Cast members that may be mentioned.  
> A/N2: This was inspired by [this](http://goddessofpenises.tumblr.com/post/116118269172/goddessofpenises-tumblr-com) dirty, porny, gif. Written for The Porn Pile at [smpc](http://www.smpc.livejournal.com).

Jared Padalecki was breathing hard, rain pouring down on him, soaking him to the bone. He steeled himself, trying to push down the anticipation crawling through his stomach, urging him to get this right, to get this done. He had other things to attend to…

“Don’t pretend like you know me,” he whispered, glaring at the man before him, swallowing hard as he waited for Jensen to deliver his line. 

Again, Jensen was soaked, his clothes sticking to him like a glove and Jared smiled, inside of course, knowing he would look even better with the dense fabric lost somewhere on some floor. Jensen’s eyes flashed, heat behind them, and Jared felt it rip through him. 

“I know more about you than you think,” Jensen’s voice was hard, perfect, and it sent a shiver through Jared’s body, one that would hopefully be hidden from the camera by the chill of the constant downpour. His heart beat wildly, he could sense Brandon, the director, somewhere beside them, bouncing on his toes and holding his breath. 

Jared snorted, his hand coming to rest at his side, fingers flexing. “One would hope so, after all this time. But we’re never going to find out. This ends here, ends now.”

Jensen smirked. Then, perfectly synchronized they drew their weapons, aiming at each other, both of their chests rising and falling quickly until—

“Cut! Perfect!” Brandon clapped his hands and the rain machine turned off instantly, towels were carried over to them. But Jared’s eyes never left Jensen’s which were staring back at him, the smirk still playing on the man’s lips.

“I think we’ve got all we need. Jared! Finally! Whatever you did worked!” 

“Yeah, just needed… the right motivation.” He nodded quickly at the shorter man then looked up to see Jensen walking off the set, pausing once to throw a glance over his shoulder at Jared before disappearing around a corner. “Have to change…” Jared’s voice trailed off, as he was pushing away from their director and following after Jensen. 

Jared stepped around the corner to see Jensen disappearing into his own trailer and he jogged after him, raising his hand once to knock on the door. His hand had just barely touched against the cool metal when it was ripped open and Jensen’s hand darted out to twist in the soaked fabric of his shirt, pulling him into the warmth of the trailer. Jared gasped as Jensen slammed him backwards, closing the door with the force, as his lips suddenly found Jared’s. 

“Of course Brandon wanted to do three fucking takes,” Jensen purred against his lips, his hands fisting in the shirt as he dragging it upward and ripping it over Jared’s head. Jared shivered as the cool air hit his skin but Jensen’s lips were against his again, claiming his mouth as his hands tugged at Jared’s wet jeans. “All I could think about was getting you in here.”

“Fuck, Jensen!” Jared’s hips bucked forward, his cock suddenly too confined in the unyielding grip of his wet jeans. Jensen smirked, biting at the taller man’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth as his fingers worked their magic with the button and zipper, freeing Jared from the wet denim confinement. He gasped when Jensen’s fingertips grazed over his swollen flesh and moaned when he took his aching cock in hand. 

“God, Jared, you’re so fucking beautiful like this,” his co-star murmured against Jared’s neck, kissing and licking at the damp skin as he moved his hand around Jared’s shaft. His movements were slow and gentle, fingers loose as they coaxed filthy little noises out of Jared’s throat. 

Yeah, this was definitely worth it. Worth the wait and the stress Jared had felt over harboring a crush over his co-star, worth the embarrassment he initially felt when Jensen walked in on him earlier in the trailer. Worth everything else Jared could and would ever come up with, once his brain started working again because Jensen’s teeth and lips marking up his neck was _feeling so fucking good…_

Jensen chuckled, releasing the skin he had between his teeth to claim Jared’s lips again before pushing him backwards towards the bed. Tripping backwards Jared struggled to kick his way free of the wet legs of his jeans and fell laughing onto the mattress. Looking up he watched as Jensen very slowly made his way towards him teasingly peeling off layers of drenched fabric as he came, a sly smirk on his sensuous lips. 

“I didn’t think we would ever get that ‘take’… Even though you were the one who kept messing up…” Jensen crawled up Jared’s body, slotting himself between Jared’s legs and lining their bodies up chest to chest, hips to hips. “I was so close to losing it too…fuck… seeing you soaking wet take after take when all I wanted was to have you laid out before me like this…”

Jensen rolled his hips, their erections sliding against one another, causing Jared to gasp. Jensen pressed in tight against him and found his lips again, his tongue pressing inside to lick and twist along Jared’s own. Jared felt Jensen reach out and heard the small night stand drawer open and he shuddered in anticipation. As much as he enjoyed Jensen’s lips against his own and grinding their bodies together? He didn’t want to wait. He wanted Jensen, had wanted him from the first moment he saw him, and he needed him now. 

“Roll over,” Jensen whispered against his lips and Jared complied, twisting his body around and turning his head on the pillow so he could look over his shoulder at Jensen. Jensen met his eyes and smiled, reaching out to run one hand down Jared’s spine and over the globes of his ass. Jared shivered and swallowed hard. Jensen’s hands were gently kneading his ass, then pulling the cheeks apart so he could lean forward and press a kiss to Jared’s tight puckered hole.

“Oh God,” Jared moans, Jensen’s tongue flicking over his rim. It was warm and wet and messy and _perfect._ Jensen’s hands were still massaging his ass, his tongue pushing in against the muscle, and Jared swears he is _this close_ to falling apart, right then and there. Jensen chuckled and moved back, biting down gently on the flesh of Jared’s left butt cheek as his finger slipped inside Jared’s wet, tongue-fucked hole. 

“You make the loveliest noises, Jared,” Jensen’s voice was low and sexy as he dragged himself back up the bed, blanketing Jared’s beautiful body with his own as he carefully pushed and twisted his fingers in and out. Jensen removed his fingers, kissing down Jared’s neck as he popped open the tube of lubricant he had gotten from the night stand and slicked up his fingers. Before Jared could even protest at the loss, Jensen was back, slipping two fingers inside to stretch and pull against Jared’s inner muscle. 

Jensen’s cock was hard and hot against the back of his thigh and he couldn’t wait until he could feel Jensen inside of him instead of pressed up against him. Jensen crooked his fingers deep inside, pressing the pads against the small bundle of nerves he found and Jared moaned, shoving back against Jensen’s hand. 

“Come on, Jensen,” he whimpered into the pillow before turning his head to meet Jensen’s eyes. “I think you promised to nail me?” 

Jensen laughed and met Jared’s lips, kissing him hard as he withdrew his hand and only broke the kiss to tear open the corner of the condom foil. He rolled the condom on, slicked himself up, and his sinful lips were against Jared’s again as he slowly pushed inside. 

They moaned together, Jensen dropping his forehead down to Jared’s shoulder as he stilled and let Jared get accustomed to the new intrusion. Jared felt full, every part of his body was touched by or wrapped around Jensen, and he groaned, pushing his hips back against Jensen to get him to move. 

Jensen indulged him, rocking his hips back while his hands went to Jared’s hips, pulling Jared back as he pressed forward again. Jared was aware of the breathy moans escaping his lips, every time Jensen hit home – his hips flush against Jared’s ass and his fingers digging almost painfully at his hips. He was aware of the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the creaking of the small trailer bed bumping rhythmically against the wall with each of Jensen’s thrusts. He was aware that anyone walking by might guess what was going on inside of the trailer, and that thought alone had him groaning louder, pushing his hips back to meet Jensen with each forward push. 

“Fuck, Jared, you feel so good,” Jensen’s voice was rough, scratchy and lust blown. He twisted his hips, moving his hand to rest between Jared’s shoulder blades and pushing him down, changing the angle of Jared’s body. 

Jared groaned, his fists twisting into the sheets. With each one of Jensen’s thrusts, Jared’s hips slid against the mattress, the friction delicious and torturous on his aching cock. “Jensen, Jensen, Jensen…” Jared chanted his name, trying to push back to meet the pistoning of his partner’s hips, his entire body thrumming. He could feel his balls tightening, the tingling starting at the base of his spine. 

“Fuck, Jared… yessss…” Jensen moaned above him, sliding his arms up so his hands covered Jared’s fists, his chest molded against his muscular back. He snapped his hips forward, the head of his cock hitting Jared in just the right place. Jared gripped the sheets tighter, Jensen following his lead and tightening his fingers as well, and Jared came with a muffled cry against the pillows. 

He felt his muscles tighten around Jensen’s cock, still pumping away inside of him. Jensen moaned against the back of his neck, the heat of his mouth sending shivers down Jared’s spine, as he spilled his release inside. Jensen collapsed completely against Jared’s back, slipping his arms down and wrapping them around Jared’s waist to pull him with him as he rolled onto his side. 

Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s shoulder before slipping out and moving off the bed to discard the condom before sliding back in and pulling Jared back into his arms. “That was an awesome motivator,” Jared smirked, finding Jensen’s hand on his stomach and twisting their fingers together. He could feel Jensen laughing behind him, the small rumble moving through his chest and sending small vibrations up and down Jared’s back.

“We’ll have to remember that for the next scene you have trouble with,” Jensen replied, squeezing his hand. _Next time._ Jared’s heart leapt and he closed his eyes, pressing back against the warmth of Jensen’s body. Jared just smiled.


End file.
